Laughing ram
Laughing ram is a lodger at The Bleeding Wolf. He is an old friend of the Innkeeper MikeyNinja. Laughing ram is not his birth name; he changed it several years ago - no one knows if this was just an expression of his artistic nature, or if he is trying to hide from someone. He is currently in possesion of the Flute Early Life Born 14 April 1822 in England. Little is known about Ram's childhood and his parents, topics of conversation he'll almost always avoid. Later Life He's believed to have left England around 1840 after having become disillusioned with his home country. He has given multiple accounts for why this happened; varying from disagreeing about the Opium war, to finding Britain too straining on his creativity. It's unknown if these different reasons are due to him lying about the true nature of his leaving or if his leaving was caused by a long list of negative causes. He arrived on mainland Europe in the north of France, spending the next few years travelling the country and the easten-most parts of spain, selling his works to anyone and everybody who would buy. He finally settled in Paris in the time remaining up until 1848. He claims that witnessing the French revolution first hand was one of the main influences of his art style and image. Soon after the revolution he became a traveller once more; around this time he first met his good friend MikeyNinja, who he kept in touch with by sending the occational letter. In 1857 he was sent an invitation by Mikey to come visit his inn, which led Ram to travel to the village. Career Laughing ram is an artist. He has travelled all round Europe carrying out commissions for many years now, and recently decided to take up Mikey's offer of a well-deserved holiday, so travelled to visit his friend the Wolfendorf Innkeeper. Personal Life & Interests Never married, but had a long relationship with Parisian girl named Sylvia. As far as Ram knows, she still lives in Paris. If he isn't making some artwork, it's likely that he'll be trying to relax or having a drink; It's rare to see him looking stressed. The Cursed Year: 1857 Laughing ram chose the flute from the available artefacts in the Brass Bound Chest. The powers of the flute were revealed on the 1st May 1857 when laughing ram used it. He could not sleep, and felt this strange compulsion to go out to the hill overlooking the village. He took with him his flute, and when he was on the top of the hill under the open sky and glowing moon, a melody came unbidden to his lips and he could not resist the urge to play. He played for hours with no pause, playing as though his life depended on it, playing as though possessed, a tune so moving that only the dead could resist its sweetness. Even the wolves could not resist its gentle lure to sleep, and made no attack that night. Sadly just before dawn, rammy collapsed, exhausted, and slept. When he woke the flute was on the floor beside him, broken and he has no idea how that happened. He swore to devote his life to finding someone capable of restoring it. The wolves attempted to attack Rammy on the 3rd May but were thwarted by the efforts of the mysterious blacksmith who had reinforced his windows. Category:Villagers: 1857